Ein Abend im Kreise der Gefährten
by Chesed999
Summary: Slash g - LegolasBoromir


Achtung: Die Fic beinhaltet Slash und ist nichts als eine kleine Smutstory...  
  
Titel gibt's dafür keinen *g *  
  
*****-----*****-----*****  
  
Boromir beobachtete den Elben schon seit Stunden und mit jedem Augenblick, den er ihn länger betrachtete, wuchs seine Wut noch mehr. Wie selbstgefällig und eitel er umherstolzierte, wie arrogant und besserwisserisch er mit den anderen Gefährten umging, und wie schamlos und billig, fern jeden Stolzes er sich dabei zur Schau stellte, anbiederte und nach Körperkontakt flehte. Der Prinz bettelte förmlich darum vor aller Augen genommen zu werden, gedemütigt und besprungen wie ein Tier. Er schrie danach mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Angeekelt spuckte der Mann aus Gondor ins Gras. Er wusste nicht, worüber er sich mehr ereifern sollte: über das Verhalten des Elben oder die gierigen Augen der anderen Gefährten, von denen nur keiner den ersten Schritt tun wollte.  
  
Nun denn. Der kräftige Mann erhob sich und ging zu den anderen hinüber, die in einem Kreis auf umgestürzten Baumstämmen beisammen sassen und sich unterhielten. Er scheute sich nicht, der erste zu sein, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte und seinem eigenen Körper ein wenig Spass zu gönnen. Viel zu lange hatte er darauf verzichten müssen. Als der Elb sich übertrieben nahe neben Gimli setzte, konnte Boromir nicht mehr an sich halten. Aragorn sah noch das gefährliche Leuchten in den Augen des anderen Mannes, aber selbst er konnte nicht mehr einschreiten.  
  
Ohne zu zögern griff Boromir in die langen Haare des Elben, packte fest zu und zog ihn von seinem Platz. Die Gefährten blieben überrascht und erschrocken sitzen, starrten die beiden Gestalten an, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten: den vor Kraft strotzenden Mann und den grazilen Elben. Der Gondorianer griff dem Elben hart in den Schritt und umfasste dessen Glied durch den Stoff der Hose, während er ihm wütend ins Ohr zischte: "Nun, Legolas Grünblatt, edler Sohn Thranduils, Prinz des Düsterwaldes, bekommst du, wonach du bettelst wie ein Weib, das ihren Körper verkauft."  
  
Mit diesen Worten riss Boromir dem Elben die Beinkleider herunter ohne ihn aus dem unbarmherzigen Griff in seinen Haaren zu erlösen. Doch Legolas hatte nicht vor sich zu wehren. Wie lange hatte er auf solch eine Reaktion des Menschen gewartet, seit wie vielen Nächten verzehrte er sich vor Lust nach ihm, und keine Situation hatte er ausgelassen, um ihn zu provozieren. Jetzt endlich bekam er, wonach er sich sehnte. Das kraftvolle, raue Liebesspiel der Menschen.  
  
Ein lautes Stöhnen entwich Legolas Kehle, als Boromir dessen bereits hart werdendes Glied fest umfasste und unerwartet fest daran zog, es massierte und drückte. Augenblicklich begann der Elb sich im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen, seine Hüften gegen die Hand des Menschen zu drängen, um sein pulsierendes Glied hinein zu stossen. Die Gegenwart der anderen steigerte seine Lust noch und er zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten, um die Gefährten sehen zu können, die ihre Blicke nicht von der Hand nehmen konnten, die seine Erregung umfasste. Legolas begann bereits zu zittern, als sich kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt seine Muskeln im ganzen Körper anspannten, doch Boromir hatte andere Pläne.  
  
"Nicht so schnell, Elb." Noch immer bebete die Stimme des Menschen vor Zorn, als er Legolas Glied los liess, ihn herum drehte und weiter gegen den Baumstumpf drängte, bis der Elb mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt darauf zu liegen kam - entblösst und präsentiert, mit weit gespreizten Beinen reckte er Boromir sein Hinterteil entgegen. Dem Gondorianer entging nicht die Spannung, die in der Luft lag und wie ihre Zuschauer den Atem anhielten. Mit wenigen schnellen Handgriffen hatte sich auch Boromir entblösst und sein zuckendes Glied in die Freiheit entlassen und entfesselt.  
  
Suchend sah sich der Krieger um, doch er fand nicht, wonach er suchte. Im Grunde kümmerte es ihn herzlich wenig, zu gross war die Wut, die er gegen Legolas hegte. Kurz entschlossen spuckte er in seine Hand und benetzte sein Glied damit. Kaum würde der Elb den Schmerz spüren, so bereit wie er war, so sehr sein Körper nach dem hier schrie und gebettelt hatte. Ohne noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, drang Boromir mit einem einzigen schnellen Stoss tief in den elbischen Körper vor sich ein, der so zerbrechlich wirkte und doch so stark war.  
  
Ein kurzes Zucken der Muskeln, ein Aufbäumen und ein leiser, erstickter Aufschrei überzeugten Boromir davon, dass der Elb den Schmerz doch wahrgenommen hatte, aber sofort verwandelte sich der Schrei in ein keuchendes Stöhnen, das nichts als Genuss erkennen liess. Wütend, genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht zu haben, was er wollte, stiess Boromir wie von Sinnen in Legolas hinein, mit jedem Mal tiefer und fester, während seine Hände rote Spuren auf der weissen Haut hinterleissen, wo er ihn festhielt. Mit jedem Stoss wurde Legolas hartes Glied gegen den Baumstamm gepresst und rieb über die raue Rinde.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald dem doppelten Reiz nicht mehr standhalten konnte und sich ein kehliger Laut von seinen Lippen löste, während er zitternd zum Höhepunkt kam. Seine Muskeln, die Boromirs stattliche Männlichkeit umfassten, zogen sich zusammen, wieder und wieder, und kurz darauf fühlte er die heisse, menschliche Flüssigkeit, die sein Innerstes erfüllte, während der Gondorianer über ihm erschöpft zusammenbrach.  
  
Vergessen waren die sieben Augenpaare, die sei noch immer staunend und betrachteten.  
  
~ Ende ~  
  
***** ----- ***** ----- *****  
  
kleine Eigenwerbung: mehr davon und von anderen Sachen gibt's hier:  
  
www.groups.yahoo.com/fanfictiongang/  
  
Über einen Besuch würde ich mich sehr freuen *wink * 


End file.
